Rachel Phantomhive
|image = |kanji = レイチェル・ファントムハイヴ |rōmaji = Reicheru Fantomuhaivu |alias = |species = Human |gender = Female |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = Countess of Phantomhive |base of operations = Phantomhive manor; London |status = Deceased |relatives = Cloudia Phantomhive (mother-in-law, deceased at age 36)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 22 Vincent Phantomhive (husband, deceased) Ciel Phantomhive (son) Angelina Dalles (sister, deceased) Baron Burnett (brother-in-law, deceased) Francis Midford (sister-in-law) Alexis Leon Midford (brother-in-law) Edward Midford (nephew) Elizabeth Midford (niece) |manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 10 |anime debut = Episode 1 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Kana Uetake |english voice = Brina Palencia }} Countess Rachel Dalles-Phantomhive (レイチェル・ファントムハイヴ, Reicheru Fantomuhaivu) is the late wife of Vincent Phantomhive and mother of Ciel Phantomhive. Character Outline Rachel, as described by Angelina Dalles, was a gentle, kind, and an awfully beautiful woman who never put on airs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 26 She had long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Rachel cared greatly about her family, as she always worked to cheer Angelina up and include her in the family. She also had a bit of a playful personality, as she once complimented Angelina on her chest size while grabbing her breasts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 25 She had asthma, and was part of the reason Angelina worked to become a doctor, as Angelina stated that she would like to cure her respiratory condition. She had a lot of admirable qualities, and was fortunate in marrying a man she loved and having a child with him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 5 History Rachel was Angelina Dalles's older sister, and met Vincent Phantomhive around the same time Angelina did. She fell in love with Vincent, and they later married. Sometime thereafter, she gave birth to Ciel Phantomhive, and Angelina assisted her at the birth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 10, page 31 Due to her asthma, Rachel was not able to run around and play with Ciel and Elizabeth Midford much, although she took joy in watching Angelina play with them. When Angelina lost her husband and child after a horse carriage accident, Rachel frequently visited her at the hospital, and tried to cheer her up. She acknowledged the gravity of Angelina's loss, and cried for her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 35 When she heard that Angelina would be out of the hospital soon, she insisted that Angelina comes to the Phantomhive Manor for Ciel's birthday party in celebration of her recovery. However, on Ciel's tenth birthday, Rachel and Vincent were killed and left in the burning estate.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 3-4 Anime's Synopsis Book of Doomsday Arc Angela Blanc creates a twisted, combined form of Vincent and Rachel, which she uses to lead the cult as the priest. When she makes the creation try to kill Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis stops it by killing it with a piece of broken glass. Afterward, Angela kidnaps Ciel and tries to rewrite his past, conjuring up images of Rachel and Vincent to convince Ciel to allow her to. However, Ciel refuses to listen to Angela's manipulations through their images, causing them to disappear. Quotes * (To Angelina Dalles) "Ann is so lovely and you're smart. You should have more confidence in yourself!" * "We'll have to celebrate! Right! It's going to be my son's 10th birthday soon! Let's celebrate it together with your recovery! No need to hold back! To celebrate, you have to drink to your heart's content!" Trivia Trivia * According to [[That Butler, Voting|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Rachel is the thirty-seventh most popular character in the series, with 10 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * In the first season of the anime, Rachel's hair color was shown as black in a family painting displayed in the Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 * In the first season of the anime, Rachel's death was directly attributed to Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 22 *In the third season of the anime, her name was misspelled as "Rachael."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 41 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Phantomhive